Poison
by Chocobollo
Summary: Cuando algo te envenena debes alejarte de ello y no caer en la tentación, pero la tentación existe para caer en ella. Cartyle


Hola a todos de nuevo! :3 Ya tenia ganas de volver por aquí, pero las ideas me abandonaron, dammit! ;x;

Pero después de darles muchas vueltas a este Kyman, pensé en la genial canción Poison de Alice Cooper y pensé "Este es el rollo que busco para ellos!" XD

Este One-Shot, por cierto, es para Machinery-gun, con quien trapicheo un poco con fics, jejeje XDD Bueno, esto es sano XD

Espero que te guste ¬3¬

….

"_I hear you callin` and it´s needless and pins_

_I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_

_Don´t wanna touch you, but you´re under my skin (deep in)_

_I wanna kiss you, but your lips are venomous poison"_

…

Eric Cartman! Su solo nombre ya me irritaba! Sus ojos burlones me sacaban de quicio y me daban ganas de partirle los dientes cuando ponía esa sonrisita de suficiencia que….!

"A la mierda!" Kenny se levantó de un salto y tiró su libro de química al suelo. "Quereis callaros de una puta vez?"

Cartman y yo le miramos asustados, aun cogiéndonos mutuamente de los cuellos de nuestras camisetas.

"Eso, cállate de una vez, Kahl!" colaboró el gordo provocándome un ataque de nervios.

"Es por tu culpa, imbécil! Tú empezaste otra vez con toda la mierda de Hitler!"

"Es que da igual quien empezó." Me cortó Stan, dando un suspiro y pasándose una mano por el cabello. Por su mirada, supe que estaba enfadado también e intenté calmarme un poco. "Ya nos han echado de la biblioteca y el examen es mañana."

"No pasa nada, Stanley…." Empezó el gordo con voz melosa. Moises… de verdad que queria reventarle a golpes… "Mañana le pides a la puta de tu novia hippie que te deje copiar su examen."

Me llevé una mano a la frente cuando, evidentemente, mi mejor amigo se levantó a encararse con él.

"Cartman! Te lo advierto! Como la vuelvas a llamar asi….!"

"Como? Hippie?"

Minutos después, estábamos los dos en la calle, y mis ganas de matar aumentaron por momentos cuando empezó a nevar.

"Stan tenia hoy arena en la vagina…" bufó.

"No tengo arena en la…! Ah…" no pude evitar sonrojarme molesto por su risa burlona cuando reaccioné a aquello por instinto. Me abracé a mi mismo, muerto de frio por la humedad que provocaban los finos copos. "No puedo creer que me haya echado a mi también de su casa…Soy su mejor amigo!"

"No seas marica, Kahl." Suspiró. Le miré con odio.

Le odiaba. De verdad que le odiaba…

"Es por tu culpa! Siempre estás encendiéndome y metiéndote con mi gente!" mascullé. De pronto su brazo pasó por mi espalda y sentí escalofríos cuando asentó la mano en mi hombro con descaro.

"No puedo evitarlo, es demasiado divertido enfurecerte." Sonrió. Agucé la mirada, intentando ignorar la adrenalina que me provocaba su tacto.

"No-me-toques." Dicté algo y claro.

Cartman bajó la mano a mi cintura y me apretó contra él.

"O qué?" desafió. Apreté los dientes al notar que me estaba sonrojando.

Mierda…tenia que haber sabido que si le decía algo así haría lo contrario!

O quizás lo sabia y… No, Kyle! Espabila!

Agité la cabeza y me separé de un empujón.

Nada… y queria decir bien claro NADA, me haría entrar en su juego.

"Idiota! Déjate de mariconadas! Tenemos que buscar un sitio donde estudiar!" Me arreglé el gorro un poco y me recoloqué la mochila en el hombro antes de empezar a caminar.

"Pero Kaaaahl…" lloriqueó él por detrás, haciéndome rodar los ojos. "Tengo hambreeee….!"

Crece de una jodida vez, Cartman…

"No te preocupes, tu cuerpo se alimentará de tus grasas de reserva." Bufé con serenidad.

"Maldita rata judía!"

Frené en secó y me giré, haciéndole tropezar conmigo. Por un momento nos hicimos un lio de brazos y acabamos apartándonos a golpes.

"Bien! Vayamos a una maldita cafetería, te parece bien?"

Su sonrisa volvió a ensancharse y sus ojos se centraron en los mios. Mierda…

"Eres el mejor, Kahl…" murmuró.

Me di la vuelta sin más y seguí caminado, intentando controlar mis propias palpitaciones.

Cartman…

Cartman y su estúpida forma de ser.

Cartman y sus estúpidos ojos castaños…

…

Kyle Broflovski… la peor rata de todo South Park. Con su asqueroso pelo rojo siempre revuelto, con su maldita voz…! Nada me irritaba más que su jodida voz. Cada vez que abría la boca me daban ganas de amordazarle!

"Ahora podemos estudiar?"

"Te sabes la lección entera, no te quejes tanto. Solo sabes quejarte"

Eso sí, me encantaba ponerle furioso y ver el odio en aquellos jodidos ojos verdes.

"No me quejaría si no tuviese por qué hacerlo." Siguió. Como no, Kyle Broflovski tenia que quedarse con la última palabra. Rodé los ojos mientras daba un bocado a mi rosquilla glaseada.

"Tu voz es tan irritante…." Murmuré. Alzó la mirada de su libro y la clavó en mi de nuevo.

"Qué?"

"Nada."

Sonreí con satisfacción al verle sentado frente a mi con la espalda recta, como siempre hacia cuando estaba molesto con la situación, tomándose su té rojo de nerds sin ponerle un solo gramo de azúcar.

"Creo que tendríamos que repasar primero la página 59." Empezó, pasando las hojas de su libro con la mano libre. Me eché hacia atrás en la silla y cogí mi batido de café.

"No te preocupes tanto, Kahl, Me dijo Clyde que era un examen de opciones a elegir." Declaré, haciendo un ademan despreocupado con la mano. Kyle suspiró lentamente y luego me miró con rostro cansado.

"Y de verdad te crees lo que te dice Clyde? Nunca se entera de nada, Eric."

Le sostuve la mirada cuando me llamó por el nombre. Él pareció darse cuenta de ello y apartó la mirada un poco cohibido, volviendo a la búsqueda de la página de su libro.

Me relamí un poco el labio sin dejar de observarle y en aquel momento la camarera llegó y depositó la cuenta en la mesa.

Kyle alargó la mano hacia el papel, pero yo fui más rápido. Lo miré y busqué mi cartera mientras él alzaba una ceja. Dejé el dinero y la mujer se lo llevó.

"A qué ha venido eso, gordo?" preguntó incrédulo. Me encogí de hombros. Al parecer todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

"Que te importa, judío?"

"Nada, solo me sorprende que pagues mi parte también." Sonrió un poco. Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Ya se estaba poniendo encantador… Ya se creía superior a nadie… Aquello me ponía de muy mal humor.

"Lo que sorprende es que alguien de tu calaña se queje tanto por una invitación cuando normalmente…"

No me dejó terminar y cerró su libro con un ruido seco.

"Puedes guardarte tu sucio dinero, me entiendes?" me gritó levantándose "Crees que me haces falta para vivir o que?" se dirigió hacia la puerta y yo salí tras él malhumorado.

Un aplauso para Kahl, el Drama Queen.

"Tan mal habria estado un mísero 'Gracias'?" mascullé cruzándome de brazos, de nuevo en la fría calle.

"Crees que soy idiota? Te conozco y sé que esto me lo vas a hacer pagar de alguna manera!" No pude evitar sonreir un poco ante aquello y eso pareció frustrarle más, porque continuó, mirando a su alrededor. "Genial! De nuevo en medio de la nada! Y ahora a donde vamos? Mi madre no me dejará tranquilo si voy a casa!"

"Mi madre no está, ven a la mia." Sugerí. Kyle se volvió hacia mi, algo sorprendido por la invitación.

Y al momento leí en sus ojos lo que estaba pensando. Aquello me provocó una agradable sensación de impaciencia y poder. Mi pulso se aceleró mientras esperaba su respuesta.

Kyle suspiró, dejando la miraba perdida e hizo un ademan despreocupado con la mano, como restándole importancia al asunto.

"Bien, de acuerdo. Vamos."

Echó a andar una vez más por delante de mi sin decir nada más, una de aquellas irritantes costumbres que había heredado de su madre.

No entendía como podía sobrevivir con todo lo que le había dejado aquella zorra de herencia… pelirrojo, de Jersey, judío, diabético, estirado….

Tenia todas las características que más odiaba.

Por eso odiaba a Kyle Broflovski.

Le odiaba tanto como le deseaba…

….

No entendía como me había dejado engañar. Era evidente que Cartman no tenia ninguna intención buena con aquella invitación, solo queria fastidiarme como siempre.

Intentaba concentrarme en los libros que leia sobre su escritorio mientras él jugaba a su jodida Xbox, a un juego muy violento sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Con el volumen bien alto, por supuesto…

"Cartman!" Me llevé los dedos a las sienes y las masajeé mientras cerraba los ojos. "Te lo voy a pedir POR FAVOR. Déjame estudiar."

"Lo siento, judío" Sonrió, demostrándome abiertamente que no lo sentía. "Pero esta es mi casa y en mi casa se acatan mis normas."

El estruendo de una bomba explotando en su maldito juego me hizo explotar a mi y me giré en la silla para lanzarle un lápiz a la cabeza con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz.

"Auch! Joder, qué coño te pasa, rata?" se quejó poniéndose en pie y frotándose la zona dolorida. No pude evitar sonreir. Me gustaba demasiado hacerle daño…

"Te lo he pedido a las buenas. Ahora lo haré a las malas." Dije alzando la barbilla con orgullo.

"Te traigo a mi casa! Te ofrezco mi hospitalidad…!" empezó con el lápiz en alto. Yo chasqueé la lengua, mirándole con sarcasmo. "Y me lo pagas así! Vas a tragarte esto, judío de terrorista!"

Me levanté de un salto, alerta, cuando Cartman avanzó hacia mi. Al momento empezamos a forcejear.

Ya no veía el dichoso lápiz en su mano, debió soltarlo en algun momento.

Pero nos daba igual. Solo había sido una escusa para discutir de nuevo. Nos gustaba demasiado desafiarnos.

Ya no habian insultos sobre los estereotipos judíos o pelirrojos. La pasión de Cartman disminuía poco a poco y se iba centrando en mi mientras intentaba acorralarme contra su escritorio y yo me defendía a base de patadas y estirones de pelo.

"Cartman! No tiene gracia! Suélta...!"

De repente mis labios fueron interrumpidos por su boca, impidiéndome rechistar. Mi mente quedó en blanco al momento y abrí los ojos sobremanera. Él se separó y me miró todavía enfadado.

"Cállate. Ya te dije que tu voz es jodidamente irritante." Masculló apoyando su frente en la mía.

Le miré sonrojado. Su aroma a café y a dulces invadió mis sentidos una vez más.

Mierda… como le odiaba…

Solté un gruñido y me lancé a sus labios de nuevo, furioso y caliente al mismo tiempo, abrazándome a su cuello y dejando que metiese su lengua en mi boca para sentirlo más.

No era la primera vez que pasaba aquello, evidentemente.

Siempre funcionábamos así; era nuestro secreto mejor guardado delante de los demás. Un secreto que ni siquiera nos gustaba.

Sus manos se clavaron en mis caderas y solté un gemido en respuesta. Cuando me separé de él me devolvió una mirada igual de lujuriosa que mis pensamientos. Los dos jadeábamos por falta de aire, pero no perdí ni un segundo para subirme de un salto a su escritorio, agarrándome del borde y abriendo las piernas.

Eric corrió a mi encuentro, colocándose entre ellas y volviendo a besarme. Gemí con más ganas cuando noté el bulto de su entrepierna contra él mio. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y expuse mi cuello, gritando cuando me lo mordió con pasión.

"Ten cuidado, idiota!" gruñí molesto.

"No te hagas el blando ahora, Kahl." masculló él cogiéndome del pelo y tirándome la cabeza hacia atrás para acceder de nuevo. Quería contestarle, pero ya no podía pensar en nada más que en nosotros juntos. Su otra mano apretó mi muslo y noté como me lamia y succionaba. Empecé a mover mis caderas contra la suya, soltándole un gemido que me provocó escalofrios.

"Estás jodidamente puesto, gordo" murmuré divertido entre jadeos. Me miró con odio y estiró de mis piernas hasta que mi trasero quedó en el aire y tuve que apoyar mi espalda contra la ventana para no caer.

Maldije entre dientes cuando me hizo entrelazar mis piernas a su cintura y se inclinó sobre mi mirándome sonriente y sin dejar de rozarme con su miembro.

"Y tú? Ahora mismo podría hacerme una barbacoa en tu entrepierna." Sonrió burlón. Apreté los dientes molesto, pero antes de contestar él me cogió a horcajadas y me llevó hacia la cama como si cargase con un saco de plumas, donde me tiró de golpe sin ningún cuidado.

De verdad que le odiaba…

"Kaaahl" empezó sonriendo, poniéndose encima de mi. "Si quieres que te folle, empieza a desnudarte ahora"

Como sí que queria empecé a quitarme la ropa lo más deprisa que pude, pero Eric no tardó en unirse a mi para ayudarme. Cuando agarró mis pantalones los estiró con tanta brusquedad que se llevó también la ropa interior y me hizo caer de nuevo sobre el colchón.

Lo último que recuerdo antes de perder el control por la excitación y volverme un puto animal en celo fue que le miré sorprendido y sonrojado cuando quedé expuesto a él y su sonrisa lujuriosa.

…

Un teléfono móvil vibrando a mi lado me despertó. Alcé la cabeza y vi la foto de Sheila Broflovski en la pantalla.

"Cállate, zorra…" murmuré cansado, rechazando la llamada. Me puse boca arriba y estiré los brazos bostezando, pero uno chocando contra alguien me recordó que no estaba solo.

"Eh, ten cuidado…" masculló el judío medio dormido aun.

"No me toques los huevos…" contesté sin muchas ganas. Él se giró para mirarme con odio y yo le sonreí burlón.

Recordaba con todo detalle la noche anterior… Kyle había sido igual de escandaloso que siempre, pero…joder… se movía como un puto pez… Me volvía loco en la cama, no lo podía evitar.

El judío se incorporó un poco, haciendo una mueca de dolor. No me extrañaba, le había obligado a hacer posturas de muñeco de goma. Bueno… obligar no era la palabra, porque el pelirrojo había estado dispuesto a todo…

El recuerdo del momento empezó a excitarme de nuevo y me senté para cogerle de los hombros y tumbarle, poniéndome encima.

"Ah! Mi espalda!" se quejó dolorido, empujándome. "Quita de encima, idiota!"

"Si me chupas las bolas." Canturreé. Sonrió y me enseñó el dedo del medio, pero le aparté y le besé.

Me envolvió el cuello con sus brazos y profundizó el beso. Al momento sentí como alzaba su pelvis para unirla a la mia y noté todo su fuego concentrado.

Mmm… El judío queria una segunda ronda, al parecer… Y no se la iba a negar. Aun teníamos tiempo hasta la hora de la clase.

Su teléfono nos sobresaltó de nuevo y lo miré malhumorado.

"Joder! La puta de tu madre no puede esperar un poco?" farfullé levantándome y cogiendo su camiseta para tirársela a la cara.

Él me lanzó una maldición y corrió al baño con el móvil. Bufé mirando a la puerta cuando me quedé solo y volví a tumbarme boca arriba.

El aroma de Kyle Broflovski invadía mis sábanas y cerré los ojos para poder sentirlo.

Recuerdo la primera vez que nos pasó aquello. Fue aquí también, de una manera muy similar. Kenny y Stan nos habian dejado solos. Estábamos discutiendo y al minuto siguiente estábamos juntos.

Ninguno habló de sentimientos ni relaciones. Simplemente nos levantamos y fingimos que nada había ocurrido, pero todo había cambiado.

Fue cuando empecé a sentir espasmos cada vez que sus ojos furiosos me miraban. Fue cuando hacerle daño se convirtió en la mayor rutina, solo para tenerle más pendiente de mis movimientos. Fue cuando comerme su boca se convirtió en un vicio aunque no queria que fuese así…

"Eric?" abrí los ojos y me giré hacia la puerta del baño, donde mi judío estaba de pie, mirándome algo preocupado.

"Qué coño quieres?" murmuré. Hizo una mueca de desaprobación y alzó el teléfono.

"Mi madre estaba furiosa. No le gusta que duerma por ahí sin avisar. Tengo que pasar por casa antes de ir al instituto."

Me puse de costado y apoyé mi cabeza en una mano.

"Tu madre es una verdadera puta, Kahl." sonreí.

"Cierra la boca, tiene razón!" se ofendió avanzando hacia la cama y recogiendo el resto de sus cosas del suelo. "Soy gilipollas, como se me pudo olvidar avisarla? Y no hemos estudiado nada!"

" Lárgate de una vez!" mascullé. Me miró con odio y alcé las cejas.

Terminó de vestirse y yo me senté en la cama, en silencio. Cogió sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero una vez allí volteó y volvió hacia mi para darme un rápido beso en los labios que me sorprendió.

"A que ha venido eso, judio?" pregunté divertido fingiendo indiferencia. Él se encogió de hombros, sonrojado.

"Que te importa, gordo?" masculló antes de irse a toda prisa.

Miré serio hacia la puerta por la cual desapareció. No me importaba que se fuera, porque sabia que acabaría volviendo a mi, como siempre, desde aquel primer día.

Aquella pequeña rata judía que me seducía a su paso a pesar de lo mucho que le odiaba.

Kyle Broflovski para mi era…

….

….veneno. Eso era Eric Cartman para mi.

Me abracé a mi mismo mientras corría sobre la nieve hasta casa. Mientras escapaba de él una vez más. El recuerdo de la noche me hizo sonrojar. Y mierda… cada vez nos pasaba aquello más a menudo.

Qué iba a ser de mi?

Estaba enamorando del jodido Eric Cartman.

Aquella era la verdad.

….

Toda nuestra verdad…

Estaba enamorando del jodido Kyle Broflovski.

The End.

….

Gracias a los que hayan llegado hasta aquí!^^ Espero que me haya salido bien D: Cartman es difícil! Dx

Nos leemos!


End file.
